Savage
by eternal1990
Summary: Sequel to Under the Surface: We believe that we are what we are and we are no longer who we once were. But is that really true?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to everyone. Eternal1990 has returned to Sonic fanfictions again to bring you the sequel to Under the Surface, Savage.**

**I really don't have much to say except that it will just as dark as the previous story if not more so.**

**Again if you like this that's great. If not that's all right not everyone will. But if you feel that I should be doing something different. Politely tell me in a review or send me a pm. I will respond.**

**With that in mind let's begin.**

**Any characters that may appear in this fic do not belong to me. they are property of either Sega or Archie comics. Oc's that may appear even If minor belong to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Darkness fell along the darkened mountain scape. Little light was in the sky with the exception of the dark foreboding moon that's cold beams danced along the shadows.

All was quiet except for the one creature that seemed to be running for his life from some unseen predator.

The creature was a young echidna that seemed to be in his late teens, early twenties at the most; dressed in what appeared to be police uniform.

The question was though: why was a trained officer of the law running from a threat to his city?

And that was the most ironic thing; it was a threat that was completely beyond his control.

You see, the echidna was part of the Echidnaopolis EST police force that were dedicated to protecting and serving everyone who lived in the fine city. Only that was easier said than done for the city was always on high alert; on alert from a terrorist threat simply known as, The Dark Legion.

The Dark Legion were a large group of echidnas that were so obsessed with technology, that they more than willing to implant cybernetics to the bodies; multiplying their strength and preserving their lives.

Only this was not the worst of it; what made the legion even more dangerous was their own grandmaster. The Dark Legion's grandmaster was very skilled in technology, but that wasn't the worst of his abilities; his supernatural powers were made him more frightened. Some even believed that his favorite way to kill his victims was to mentally drive them insane to the point of suicide. Others believed that he would secretly stalk his prey for quite awhile and when they believed they had finally escaped him, he would slowly rip them to shreds.

That was why the young officer was running; it was one thing to get into a confrontation with legionnaires on your own, but when it was believed that the Grandmaster was stalking you, well it was best to say that you were totally fucked.

The officer was scrambling in the barely visible woods trying to get back to Echidnaopolis before the enemy had spotted him; all while kicking himself for thinking it was okay to patrolling outside the city on his own.

Only he was having very poor luck; all the trees around him looked the same and they covered the moon in the sky making it almost pitch black.

He wanted to call for help, but was afraid that he would give away his location when he wasn't sure how far the threat was away from him.

In his panic he had accidently dropped his flashlight and communicator leaving the squabbling little thing he was now. He may have had a gun; but if it was the Grandmaster hunting him, what good would it do; especially if he couldn't see what was in front of him?

He turned around the corner when he heard the sound of rushing water.

He had to be near a stream or some sort of body of water.

The echidna cautiously walked toward the opening when he saw a young woman appearing to be bathing in a hot spring.

As he got even closer he saw that the woman was a human roughly around his age.

He had to admit that she was very beautiful; long flowing blonde hair cascading down her shoulders, eyes as blue as the sky, and although they were covered by a white top, she looked like she had very firm breasts.

The officer was very tempted to ask her help, but was afraid he would be mistaken for pervert and that she would start screaming; therefore luring the enemy to him.

He was so scared that he started to slowly back from the spring accidently snapping a twig in the process.

The girl's head shot up and she looked directly into his eyes.

The officer let out a tiny horrified scream and attempted to run away; only this served to be useless as the girl shot out from the spring and grabbed him, throwing against the tree.

"Why were you spying on me?!" She demanded, her voice full of rage.

"I'm sorry miss... but I was lost in the woods and was trying to find my back... I didn't mean to frighten you! I swear!" He cried, tears streaming down his face.

The young maiden drew a menacing looking sword from her soaking white dress.

"I find that quite hard to believe coming from a member of the EST!" She said, icily.

His eyes widened.

"How did you know I was a part of the EST?!" He asked, frightened.

The girl smiled at him in a very chilling way, gently trailing her sword against his abdomen.

"I have my ways... But the question is: what are you going to do now?"

The soldier attempted to move, but he felt her apply pressure to the sword; making impossible to move.

"I'm going to shot you where you stand!" He growled, aiming for his gun.

That proved to be a mistake as the girl immediately sliced off his arm. Blood gushed from the gaping wound as the soldier crumpled to the ground in pain.

"YOU CRAZY BITCH! YOU CUT OFF MY FUCKING ARM!" He cried, slowly becoming weak from blood loss.

The woman continued to smile as slowly walked toward him.

"That's not all you're going to lose." She then sliced through his stomach. Blood and guts slowly began to ooze from the wound.

The soldier's vision slowly began to fade away. He looked up at her with weak eyes.

"Why...?" He asked, in a weak horror.

She looked at him with cold glassy eyes.

"Because that was exactly how I was left, alone and helpless."

The soldier gasped before he closed his eyes, he was dead.

The girl walked up to his body before she angrily spat on it.

"My you seem quite aggressive, tonight." A deep voice purred her.

The girl turned to see the Grandmaster lounging on a large boulder. His armor glittered in the ominous moonlight.

The girl blushed.

"Oh my lord, I'm sorry; I must have gotten caught in the heat of the moment."

The Grandmaster chuckled darkly.

"You're seem more violent when you are caught in the heat of the moment, Maria."

Maria scowled at him.

"Don't pout like that, child; that's what I love the most about you. You're manic rage brings out your passion. Something I like to think that may have learned when Mephiles was controlling you.

Maria felt herself cringe at the sound of his name.

"Lord Enerjak, I may be a part of your legion now, but I still can't bear to hear that creature's name."

Enerjak laughed slightly.

"Why hate him, child? He made you the person that you are. In a way he helped you realize that were destined to become one of us. Maybe his methods were different (Although I wish I would have thought of that myself) but he did make you realize the sins your Grandfather committed; and the friendship you built with Shadow was nothing but a lie."

Maria silently nodded her head although she still never wanted to hear the name Mephiles ever again.

"I guess your right." She said.

The Grandmaster smiled.

"Good now let's head back to the palace; it won't be long until others come looking for him."

Maria followed behind him silently; what did she care? She was finally free after all.

* * *

><p>Read Review or PM<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Sorry for the delay in update, but this chapter hopefully will make up for it.**

**There is no action in this chapter. But there is a dark psychological mindfuck that will leave you going. "What the fuck just happened!" Other than that enjoy the chapter. I think you all will.**

**Also for this chapter, it is mandatory that you Listen to Snow White Queen by Evanescence. It sets the complete mood for the chapter.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Several hours had passed since Maria had gotten back to the palace. While everything seemed to be something sailing and all the legionnaires were all going about there business with little to know problems, Maria seemed to be rather on edge. She felt so uneasy and helpless; almost like a little mouse that was about to be the victim of a hungry cat.

Maria tried to figure out why she was feeling so rigid; but the only thing she could think of was getting caught.

Yes that did sound silly, but at the same time that was something that really did worry her. The EST weren't the problem surprisingly; no the problem seemed to lie with the Brotherhood of guardians, Spectre in particular. Which was even more ironic since Spectre was the sole member of the guardians that had to bear a strong resemblance to the black hedgehog that she once called her best friend.

She couldn't face Spectre, how could she; especially since if he would look at her now she consistently get the impression that it was actually Shadow looking at her. Giving that look that was saying; "Why did you forsake me?"

But the joke was on Shadow; he was the one to betray her. He was the one that had given in to hate. He didn't listen to her words; it was like everything she had said to him was nothing but hot fucking gas.

On the other hand, her Grandfather had reprogrammed Shadow that way; so could Shadow not be blamed of this new course of thought was brought upon him?

Maria slammed her fist against the wall.

It was bullshit. Shadow had freewill; he had the ability to think for himself. So if he chose to hate, that was his own doing.

Maria still continued to feel the unnerving helplessness. She needed to talk to someone; just anybody that would give two shits, even if it were for only thirty seconds.

She stomped down the dark halls before came to the doors of Enerjak's throne room. She knew very well that no one was allowed in there unless the Grandmaster himself called for you. But he was the only one Maria could truly feel that she could talk to. Like a frightened to child, she knocked timidly on the door.

"Who is it?!" Enerjak asked, sounding rather irritated.

"It's only me, your majesty." Maria answered, sounding rather nervous.

"What do you want?!" He barked.

"I kinda wanted to talk to you." She answered.

"Why?!"

"I've been feeling on edge lately and I don't understand why."

Enerjak raised his brows; he had a feeling why Maria may have been feeling on edge. It seemed to be warning that her conscience was starting to catch up with her. Somewhere in her subconscious she was questioning if she made the right the choice. That was something he needed to diminish as soon as possible; Maria was far to valuable to him to lose.

"Come in here, child." Enerjak called, his voice now gentle.

Maria sighed in relief as she went inside. She quickly walked to the back to see the Grandmaster sitting in his black marble throne.

"Do you have any idea of where this all coming from?" Enerjak asked, pretending to be oblivious.

"I know you always tell me to forget about it, but I was thinking about the guardians; Spectre in particular and you know when I think of him..."

"You think of Shadow... Yes dear I think we've known each other long enough to know how this all works."

"But it's the first time that I thought about it in a frenzied way; and that's what I don't understand." Maria protested.

"You're not having second thoughts about joining my legion, are you?" Enerjak asked, staring into the girl's soul.

Maria shifted around like a helpless child; for a moment she felt like the sickly twelve year old girl she once was.

"I... I..."

Enerjak frowned.

"Well I must say child, I feel a little hurt."

Maria looked nervous.

"Why... Did I do something wrong?!"

"Not if you think that everything I have done for you means nothing to you." Enerjak said with a cold look in his eyes.

Maria could already feel guilt flowing through her and Enerjak knew it.

"But Lord Enerjak I am grateful for everything you've done for me! I just don't understand my nerves!" Maria said, trying to keep back her tears.

"I think we all know where this might be coming from; you must be feeling thinking that may have made the mistake of joining us, and now you feel horrible and unnerved that you are questioning your own brethren." The Grandmaster explained.

Maria felt her eyes widen.

"You really think that might be the reason why?"

The Grandmaster sighed.

"It would only appear logical, child; you never felt this unhinged before."

Maria lowered her head; not even realizing that the Grandmaster was still continuing to fuck with her.

"I'm sorry, your majesty; I was being nothing but selfish." Her voice tiny.

Enerjak smiled sweetly at her.

"Come here and sit with me."

Maria immediately complied and sat beside on the marble throne. She even allowed him to take her into his arms.

"I'm afraid that this unresolved feeling that you still seem to harbor for Shadow has to end, Maria." Enerjak said, firmly.

Maria glared.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You're allowing Shadow to make you feel guilty; guilty for a crime that is of his own doing. You can't let him do that to you, child. You need to cast him away before he tries to consume you."

"But what if I can't?" Maria asked.

Enerjak's eyes seemed to glow.

"You will, child! You will!"

Maria sighed, quietly.

"Yes, my lord. I will."

Enerjak smiled again.

"That's very good, child. I suggest you get some rest, you have a mission early tomorrow morning."

"Yes sir." Maria saluted, then she left.

Enerjak watched the now closed door for several moments before he let dark chuckle escape him.

"Oh Maria, you naïve little thing, you still haven't learned, have you? You still believe anything you're told; even after all that I put you through, you act like I did nothing wrong. Such a pity. Then again, you are more valuable to me than you realize; and I'm never letting you go."

He looked out the window, grinning madly.

"Oh yes, my beautiful little puppet, you belong to nobody but me."

* * *

><p><strong>Was that fucked up or what? Let me know what you thought in a review or PM. Until the next chapter, DEUCES!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back my loyal readers. We now have the next chapter.**

**All I have to say to say is to pay attention to Maria's behavior throughout the entire chapter. **

**Other than that, Enjoy**

**I own nothing**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Several days had come and gone, but even then Maria was still not at ease with herself. Was Enerjak right; was she really starting to feel guilty for all the decisions that she had made? Did she really regret that she became the monster she never wanted to be?

"Maria!" A voice barked to her.

She turned around; speak of the devil.

"My lord! This is surprise! What are you doing around this side of the palace?!" Maria asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

Enerjak stared deep within her blue eyes; she still was questioning her choices was she? He knew then that he had to be a bit more... forceful.

"I was going to head to the city... I thought you might like to join me." He said as subtly as possible.

"I actually was going to..." She started.

"I insist..." The grandmaster interrupted, raising his voice slightly.

Maria felt herself move back like a frightened child when he was about to be struck.

"Of course, my lord. Where are you taking me?"

"You take your jaguar; I already GPSed the location of where are going to meet. I don't want to impose the risk of us being caught entering the city together. I'll meet you there." He was gone.

Maria growled to herself as she headed to the transportation dock. She continued to growled as she slipped inside the luxury car and turning the key in the ignition.

What was the fucking point of going to the city? Enerjak was just going to cause bloodshed; he didn't need her to do that.

So it was pretty clear to say that Maria was rather shocked and suspicious that the GPS of her car was leading her to a city that she didn't even know of.

"What's that echidna up to?" She thought angrily to herself.

Even with thoughts of turning of turning straight around and going home were very strong, she decided to it was best not piss the Grandmaster off. She knew very one minute he could give her a kind and gentle appearance. The next one he could come at like a jealous lover; the enormous bruise that she had to wear on her left side of her face 2 years prior was a mental reminder of that.

She sighed to herself as she relaxed herself to enjoy the ride. It was a nice warm night; and she felt she would spoil it if she remained in her aggressive manner.

Maria let the window down to let the refreshing wind blow through her long locks; taking it from nice and neat to free and wild. Okay so it made her feel a little better, but not a lot.

She continued to drive down the dark road as the car radio blared around her. Some of the music was good, and some were, well, utter shit. But then again that's the way it was radio stations sometimes Maria figured.

About a half an hour later Maria found herself driving into the city. The lights blinded for several seconds before they finally adjusted. The GPS continued to guide her until she found herself pulling into what looked some restaurant; it looked casual but still very high end.

The valet to her door.

"Wish me to park the car, ma'am?" He asked, politely.

Maria aggressively got out of the car.

"Fuck up the paint, and you will not live to see tomorrow." She said in a very dangerous tone.

The valet looked frightened before driving the car away in a very careful manner.

Maria walked inside the restaurant when she noticed in the darkened corner booth the Grandmaster sitting there drinking some wine; only he was not adorned his armor.

She walked angrily over to him.

"Enerjak! What the hell are you doing...!"

He shushed her coyly.

"Silly little lamb, you know when I'm not in armor you are to call me Dimitri." He said, grinning playfully.

Maria sighed deeply before sitting down.

The Grandmaster poured her a glass a wine.

"Okay... Dimitri... Why the hell did you want to meet here; and you acting all cute about it just pisses me off even more, you know!" She said, trying to keep her voice under control.

Dimitri sighed.

"Well child, I brought you to more a comfortable environment so we could talk more freely."

"Talk freely about what?"

"About you're ongoing anxiety."

"But I thought we settled that days ago." Maria protested.

The waitress walked over to their table.

"Are you ready to order?" She asked.

"I would assume we are, aren't we Maria?" Dimitri asked through a frightening clenched smile.

Maria grinned nervously; trying everything in her power to keep back tears.

"I think we are." She said, laughing a very nerve wrecked manner.

"So what can I get you?" Asked the obviously clueless waitress.

"Well I'm going to have your divine Seafood medley. Served atop of your freshest pasta."

"Great choice sir! And for you miss?"

"Just give me some of your lamb with sautéed asparagus and roasted potatoes."

"And I bring you your food in a little bit." The waitress was gone.

"As we were speaking, dear; about all this anxiety within that fragile body." The echidna spoke, his voice low and heavy.

"Not now, Dimitri..." Maria begged, quietly.

"Now seems like a good time; especially with this very comforting atmosphere."

Maria felt her aggressive nature slowly beginning to revert back to the sickly frightened child. Why was she losing the strength to stand up to him?

"I thought we made it clear that your anxiety was coming from guilt; and we resolved that you were able to find composure from my charitable nature. So are we back to this childish ungrateful behavior?" The Grandmaster asked.

"Please stop..." Maria pleaded.

"You wouldn't want to cause a scene, would you dear?" The Grandmaster said in a rather sinister tone.

Maria felt her eyes begin to flare.

"Don't play that psychological mind game with me, Enerjak!" She felt herself growl.

The Grandmaster kept his eyes sharply on hers.

"Seems you have developed a spark deep within in you." He whispered, venomously.

"Why not? I learned it from you... Remember when you forced me to survive; I had to developed that little spark on my own. Don't like it, do you?"

"I would watch yourself, you little cunt! I am the reason you are still breathing!"

Maria laughed sarcastically.

"Yeah right!" She stood up abruptly.

"Enjoy your divine seafood medley atop the freshest pasta; then go fuck yourself!" She stormed out without waiting to see Enerjak's reaction; but she did hear some patrons applauding her as she left.

Once she was outside, she roughly grabbed the valet.

"Where the fuck is my car?!" She demanded.

The frightened valet immediately gave her back her keys.

"Here you crazy bitch!" He whimpered.

Maria rushed away quickly immediately starting her car and began driving off. She didn't care where she was going, she just wanted to drive for as long as she could.

She sat in her silence drive for about an hour and half when she felt herself drive into an area that felt as cold and barren as death.

The car came to a stop in front of what looked like and abandoned building.

From the looks of it, it looked like this building housed some sort of crime scene; hell even the police tape was still covering the building.

She got out of the car and looked around for a few minutes. The place seemed so familiar to her... But why.

She looked through the broken windows when she saw it looked like an old arcade; and from the looks of it, it seemed there was a massive bloodbath. There still was dry blood that was still caked everywhere that would never wash clean.

When Maria saw the building, that when she remembered.

"This is where it all began; the very first bloodbath. This is where I died and I was reborn a monster." She whispered.

She could almost feel the bloody heart within her hands when she had caused the massacre when Mephiles had taken control of her body.

She caved to her knees when she realized; what if she had decided to evade the Grandmaster instead? Would she still be under Mephiles' influence; would she still be nothing but a hollow puppet with the inability to control her own body?

That's when the guilt began to consume once more; Enerjak had even offered to liberate Mephiles from her body when it seemed she had less and control. And to repay him she acted like an ungrateful bitch.

The blonde girl never felt so defeated then she did at that moment.

When she looked into the broken glass, she thought she saw flick of green within her blues.

She whimpered as she forced herself to look away. She returned her gaze to see that were their ordinary blue.

"I have to get out of here; I have to go where I feel safe."

She bolted back into the car and drove back to the palace.

She parked her car back into the garage. No one was around giving her the notion that it was very late.

She quickly rushed back to her room, locking the door tightly.

Maria was about to undress when she heard knocking. She unlocked the door to see a young soldier standing there.

"What do you want?" Maria asked, her eyes bloodshot.

"The Grandmaster wishes to see you." He said.

"Tell him that I will talk to him tomorrow." She said, faintly.

"He said right now." The soldier insisted.

"Tell him that I'm tired... Also tell him that I'm sorry...for how I acted earlier... Thank you.." She closed and locked the door before the soldier could say anything else.

Maria lay on her bed.

How could she have been so blunt. Had she chosen differently, she would still would have been nothing more than a puppet. She owed the Grandmaster nothing but her debt; not her bitter anger.

Her blue eyes scanned the darkness.

If it was funny how chosen affected your life, wasn't it?

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there everyone. After a long delay I'm back with the next chapter. I don't have much to say except that I really enjoyed how this chapter turned out. But I'll let you guys be the judge.**

**I own nothing**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Things seemed to get a little better for Maria as the weeks again began to progress. Her uneasy feelings had seemed to fade away and her only thoughts now were to loyally serve the Grandmaster.

One afternoon Maria was gliding down the palace halls with Kommissar and her brother Kragok.

"So are you back up to par, Maria?" Kommissar asked, looking at the blonde human.

"Of course I am; why wouldn't I be?" Maria demanded.

"You told Great Grandfather to go fuck himself; even we wouldn't do that." Kragok chuckled.

"He pissed me off." Maria shrugged.

"Even if that my be, you do know he can kill if he really wanted too." Kommissar warned.

"I'll be fine... I don't need you two to baby me." Maria growled.

"You are rather unhinged... Just remember what did to Kommissar years back."

Maria could remember; her green eyes the crystallized dagger, she knew it like it was only yesterday.

"Perhaps..." Maria said, sounding faraway.

The three walked down several more corridors walking out into the palace's garden to find a young mother playing with her infant child.

Kommissar and Kragok had looks of rage and hurt in their eyes.

"Who does that cunt think she is? She comes in and woos our father and then out of the blue he marries her and gives all his love and attention to his other kid; it's like we never existed." Kommissar snarled, trying hard to hold back tears.

"You mean Mari Su?" Maria asked.

"Don't say that bitch's name!" Kragok threatened.

"Sorry!" Maria replied in a rather mean spirited voice. "But at least you guys knew your own mother."

"But she's dead!"

"You're lucky; you could've never knew her at all. I never knew my mother or my father."

Kragok looked blankly at her.

"I'd consider you lucky."

"Why?"

"You never had to feel the pain of losing them; you were young enough to not even know."

"I never had anybody... I was always alone... I was going to die alone!"

Maria took deep breaths.

"I want to be by myself for awhile..."

Kommissar's face actually softened.

"Sure..." The twins were gone.

Maria continued to watch Mari Su play with the little girl. Deep down Maria was just resentful as Kommissar and Kragok were. They didn't have mothers anymore and they had to watch as Lugar's new wife was happy with her new baby.

But she knew if she ever had the chance to ever her mother she would probably just scream at her; demanding to know why she and her father had abandoned her when she needed them the most.

Maria let out a furious cry of anger gaining Mari Su's attention.

"Are you all right?" She asked, her voice was soft and motherly.

"I'm fine!" Maria snapped back.

"You don't sound fine." The echidna said frowning.

"But I am fine!"

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"You and I barely ever talk... You barely even know me."

"I would like to if you give me a chance."

Maria was about to storm off but then she figured; she really didn't have much else to do.

She walked toward them sitting on the soft grass.

"What had you so angry?" Mari Su asked again.

"It was about my mother..." She answered, quietly.

"What about her?"

"She's dead!"

Mari Su stared at her sadly.

"I'm so sorry. When did she die."

"When I was an infant; I never knew her, or my father. I was raised by my Grandfather."

"Professor Gerald."

Maria turned sharply.

"Yeah... But how..."

"Everyone in the Legion knew... The Legion attacked the colony; Lugar told me all about it."

"You knew..."

"Maria... Lugar told me all about the ARK and everything that happened to you; we're very worried about you."

"Why? I'm not your daughter."

"That doesn't mean we don't care."

Maria looked at Mari Su with glassy eyes.

"Look Maria, I'm not stupid; I know I'm not welcomed here. Lien Da, Kragok, and Moritori Rex have that made painfully clear; it also doesn't help having to constantly refuse the Grandmaster's advances. What scares me the most is that if anything happens to Lugar, Julie Su and I will be on our own; we'll be at the Grandmaster's mercy, and I know he'll let his Grandchildren do whatever they God Damn please." Mari Su's voice was frightened as she held her baby tightly.

"But I owe my life to Enerjak; he took me in when nobody would."

"But didn't he order the Legion to massacre your home along with you in the process?"

Maria's blue eyes widened.

"He did... I was then brought back to feel nothing but pain and agony... Just so I could remember..." Maria said sounding distant.

"You don't owe the Grandmaster anything; not after everything he did to you... You're only a pawn to him; you know he only was going to exorcize the demon that was inhabiting your body if you did what he said."

Maria felt herself go blank; Mari Su was right, Enerjak only offered her relief from Mephiles if she did what he said. She knew she was juggling at that point which of the evils was worse. She had made her choice and she had to deal with it.

She looked down to see Julie Su had crawled toward her and grinned innocently at her. The blonde couldn't help but smile back.

"But I was weak..."

"You weren't weak... You made sure the Legion couldn't get to Shadow didn't you? You sent him to Earth in the last escape pod."

"How..."

"Lugar saw you encase Shadow in the pod; he heard the promise that you wanted him to keep; to bring peace and happiness to all who lived on this planet. He said he could've stopped you right there, but he didn't."

"Why..."

"You're words touched him; he felt so much guilt for what we did; he said you were the strongest person he ever saw."

"Yeah...right... He doesn't think that..."

"Yes I do..." A voice came from behind.

The two turned around to see Lugar standing there.

"Like Mari said; I could've cancelled the launch of the pod if I really wanted to, but your strong determination stopped me. We had no business being up there in the first place but I was too cowardly to voice my opinion and went along with everyone, but it was you that made me realize we were the ones that were wrong. I'm so sorry for what we did; if I could go back in time, I would change the outcome."

"Why?! Why do you two care?!" Maria demanded again.

"Because this isn't who you are and deep down you know it too."

"Yes it is; Shadow and my Grandfather chose to hate, so I did too."

"Then how come you always developed that uneasy feeling from time to time?" Lugar asked.

Maria stopped in her tracks.

"That's right; you're unhappy with yourself; deep down you don't like the monster you've become. The little girl that you once were is crying for release."

Maria felt tears fall down her face.

Mari Su gently placed her hand on her shoulder.

"I know that little girl is still in there; she knows it's not too late to set things right." She said.

For the first time in a long time, Maria really thought about Shadow; her only best friend in this cold lonely world and she had abandoned him.

"Shadow..." She whispered, softly. "What have we become? We became everything we were against; now we don't feel anything."

She towards Mari Su and Lugar with their child; they seemed like the only light in the darkness of the Legion. A light that was always of danger in going out."

Maria smiled sadly at them.

"Maybe you're right..." She stood up. "I'll leave you two alone now; but thank you for listening."

"You always can talk to us Maria; we'll listen."

"I'll keep that in mind."

She walked away.

To her surprise she actually felt a little better. She was able to express feelings she wasn't able to release for a long time, and it felt...good.

Maria felt a wide grin tug on her face feeling relaxed for the first time in so long.

"What are you so happy about?" A voice purred behind her.

Maria actually felt her body jerk at the sound of his voice; the last time that happened was when he first communicated to her through the emerald.

"Please don't..." She silently begged.

"You seemed to spend quite a deal of time talking with Mari Su. What were you ladies talking about?" Enerjak asked, smiling at her.

"Nothing..." Maria responded, defensively.

"It certainly didn't sound like nothing. A little girl talk perhaps?"

"That's really none of your business, my lord." Maria said as nicely as she could.

"You know you can't hide anything from me, my pet." He said, playfully.

"Please go away; I'm asking you nicely!" She begged.

"But I didn't do anything." The Grandmaster laughed.

Mari Su was right; she was Enerjak's plaything, she always has been.

"I know what you're doing!" Maria snarled.

"And what are you going to do about it?" The Grandmaster taunted.

Maria's face was twisted in rage; she raised her hand ready to strike when she felt her hand lower and dropped her face in defeat.

"Nothing... I'm sorry I was just feeling moody." She said reverting back to the frightened child.

He rested his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm only doing this for your own good, child. I wish you would understand that." He sighed.

"I do understand that... But I..."

"What..."

"I... I... I..." Maria broke into tears; her world divided.

Enerjak pulled her closer to him.

"You poor, poor child; I know how much of a toll all of this has taken on you; but you must understand that I am only thinking of your best interest."

"I know! I know!" Maria sobbed.

"Now promise me that you will not do anything rash, okay?" He said soothingly.

Any good feelings had been taken away from her, and she didn't care.

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now go and clean yourself up." He walked away.

Maria continued to stand there unable to feel anything.

"What the fuck's wrong with you?" Asked a random soldier. "You look like shit."

Maria jerked back to reality when she screamed in rage and began to beat the living crap at the poor soldier.

And she wasn't even afraid to admit that she was enjoying it.

* * *

><p><strong>When it seemed that Maria was going to revert back to her old self Enerjak just has to manipulate her again. Sad isn't it? But the next chapter should start setting up what's going to happen in the future. Until then read review or PM.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**After months of doing pretty much anything with this fic, I finally managed to get the juices to start writing it again.**

**There's not really much to say about this chapter except that it is dark and twisted and that I listened to a whole lot of Evanescence writing it.**

**Other than that, Enjoy**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Maria was sitting inside her jaguar as she drove along the empty highway.

Her mind was anything but clear and had finally decided that she needed to get out of the palace and just go driving.

Since it was a very early Saturday morning, the highway was mainly empty; allowing Maria to cruise down the road in peace.

For the most part, she just thought about her conversation with Mari Su. She was shocked that the female echidna and her husband actually cared about her. Nobody really thought about her that way; well in their own selfish way, Kragok and Lien Da seemed to care for her. Everywhere one else, not really; they seemed to only respect her either because Enerjak forced them to, or they were just outright terrified of her.

Maria occasionally looked out the window to view the slowly changing tree foliage; fall had come to pass, winter would soon be upon them.

Sometimes the blonde human wished that warm sunshine would never cease to shine. If only it could remain burning in the soft blue sky forever. Would that ever change anything?

That was when looked off to the far right to notice herself coming towards a beautiful beach.

Wanting to stop, Maria exited the highway and continued to drive until she saw herself coming towards the beach.

She carefully stopped the car and walked out toward the ocean water. The smell of sea water filled her nose as she saw the sea's soft white foam dance against the water.

The beach was almost completely empty with exception of a mother and her young child playing in the soft brown sand.

The pair were laughing happily without a care in the world; Maria rater envious of them, although she couldn't hide the smile in her face as she watched them together.

Maria wondered if she and her mother would've visited the beach together if circumstances had been different; but she liked to think that they would.

The little girl, looking no older than 3, noticed Maria and waved earnestly at her.

Maria smiled sadly and waved back.

The mother and child continued to play as Maria started to walk off in the other direction.

Looking out toward water, the girl couldn't help but feel that her mind was beginning slightly; how this going to last however, she didn't know. Anytime she felt clarity come into her mind, even for 5 minutes, Enerjak would somehow manage to trap her back in his spider web.

She seriously had to wonder though; why would she so any loyalty to him, at all? Seriously... He had made her life a living hell when she had been revived, even going as far as to stalk her through the corrupted chaos emerald. So why did she feel the sense of need to do anything he told her to? Ironically, she couldn't even answer that puzzling question.

She tilted her head towards to the sky when she saw the sunshine almost immediately being taking over by thick grey clouds. Rain and thunder would soon be coming.

Maria turned back towards the mother and child. She noticed that had seen the dark clouds and the mother's eyes became wide with horror as she grabbed her child and held her tightly.

Maria eyes widened as well; the two of them almost reminded her of Mari Su and her daughter. The dim light that was always in danger of going out.

Thunder cracked loudly all around them as the wind began to howl.

The mother cried in horror she stood up and ran with her child in her arms until she was finally out of sight. The two would be safe for now.

The harsh wind blew through Maria's hair as she looked out towards the violently thrashing water.

"Could this be deja vu?" She thought to herself. "Could this be me back at the starting point?"

Before she ask herself anymore questions, she thought she could hear a noise within the roaring wind. It sounded like... laughter?

That didn't make sense; the wind and thunder was just so harsh that it sounded like it.

Only when she heard the sound again, it was much more clear; and it did indeed was the sound of laughter.

Maria felt her heart beating a mile a minute; first because she knew who the laughter belonged to. Secondly, she didn't know whether it was really happening, or she was imagining this in her head. Either way, she was very frightened.

She turned back towards her car and decided to get the hell out of here.

Running as fast as she could, she dove into her car and locked the door.

Hoping the sound of the thunder and wind would die down in the car, the girl started the car up.

The laughter however seemed to become even louder.

Maria screamed as she tried block the noise by covering her ears, but that did nothing to stop the cruel and mocking laughter ring loudly in her ears.

Was it really real, or was she really this insane.

Maria immediately sped away from the demented beach and just started driving anywhere.

Everything she seemed to see or believe now seemed to be nothing but sinister lies.

Her entire life was nothing but a horrifying nightmare. A nightmare that no matter how hard she tried, could never awaken from.

Monsters were everywhere, following her everywhere with no escape. Anytime she tried to find soft clouds and bright sunshine, darkness and rain would always engulf it before she even got there.

Rain came in downpours as Maria tried to wipe them away with her windshield wipers, but they seemed to remain blurry no matter how fast she tried to wipe them. That's when she noticed that the windshield wipers weren't the reason everything was blurry. The girl raised her hand to her face when she noticed her face was wet with tears.

A small sob escaped her throat.

"Was all this what I really wanted? Did I really want to be apart of the wonders of this planet that I always was so fond of? I'm here right now; so why is it filled with nothing but anguish and despair? Did it have to be this way just so I could remember?"

Maria was taken out of dismal thoughts when she herself pulling back into the transportation bay back at the palace; and to her surprise, the laughter had completely died away.

She quickly pulled out of her car and immediately started down the halls, desperately searching for the grandmaster. Only she couldn't find him anywhere.

"Where the hell is he?!" She thought angrily to herself.

Maria saw Lugar coming down the halls.

"Lord Luger, have you seen the grandmaster anywhere?" She asked, her voice sounded so frightened.

Lugar frowned with concerned.

"Are you all right?" He asked, worried.

"I just need to know where he is..." She begged.

"I don't know where he is. I haven't seen him since last night."

"Did he give any indication what he was doing or where he was going?"

"Why are you asking this?" Lugar asked, feeling rather frightened himself.

"I... I..." She couldn't seem to answer why.

"Are you sure everything's okay?" He asked.

Maria just stood there; her face completely void of color.

Lugar went to touch her shoulder when he withdrew it rather quickly.

"Oh my God! You're freezing cold! Did something happen, at all?!"

Maria felt her eyes darting everywhere, she didn't feel safe at all.

"I have to go!" Maria dashed away, leaving a confused Lugar behind.

The blonde human ran back to her bedroom before locking the door behind her.

She slowly towards the large bedroom window and looked into the darkened clouds.

Rain poured heavily over the darkened landscape with no sign of coming to an end. Darkness reigned with great authority, and nothing was going to stop it.

Maria sighed dismally to herself as she continued to herself as she continued to watch the heavy rain.

What exactly was she hoping to feel right not? Was she supposed to feel honor to the Dark Legion and do everything that they asked her to? Or was she supposed to remain the like the young girl that had wanted peace and happiness for everyone who had lived on the planet that was so blue?

The answer; she didn't know. How could she answer that question? One she felt pure pleasure in bringing pain and suffering people, the next minute she would be completely engulfed in guilt of what she had done. So what did she truly feel? Pleasure or pain?

Maria then sat on her bed when she felt her eyes slowly start to close and nothing but darkness seemed to surround her.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Eternal1990 is back from the grave to update this fic. Not much to say but Enjoy!**

**I own nothing**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Maria found herself groggily opening her eyes a few hours later.

Pulling herself up, she cautiously made her to the door and slowly peaked her eyes out to see what was going on out there.

For the most part, it looked like it was just soldiers that were roaming the halls just going about their day as usual. Only no matter where she tried to look, she couldn't seem to find the Grandmaster anywhere.

Maria finally developed the balls to exit her room and carefully maneuvered the halls in pursuit of him.

"What the fuck is that man up to?!" Maria growled to herself.

It wasn't very long until she bumped into Komissiar. She had to know where the Grandmaster was.

"Lien Da? Have you seen Enerjak anywhere?" Maria asked, frowning.

Komissiar frowned slightly at the question.

"I don't know where he is." She simply answered.

"You don't know where he is, either?!" Maria asked, shocked.

"I haven't seen him since yesterday... Why?"

"Well... I... Never mind..." The blonde sighed as she turned and walked away.

"What the hell is up with you?!" The female echidna called after her. "You've been acting batshit for the past several days!"

"It's nothing! Don't worry about it!" Maria called back.

"Are you planning to betray Great Grandfather?" She asked.

"NO!" Maria growled. "Why would you think that?!"

"Just from the way you've been acting recently."

"I don't have any plans to revolt... So don't worry about it..."

Komissiar only stared at the girl before she sighed to herself and walked away.

Maria just stood there as she watched her form start to disappear the hallway.

"What the hell is going on here?! Am I really this paranoid; or am I just letting Enerjak get the better of me?!"

She continued to wait around in the halls to wait and see if he would emerge, only no one would come.

"I don't understand; where the hell could he have gone?!" She whimpered to herself.

Maria then decided to do something rather risky. She decided to go to his throne room; even when she knew that he possibly wasn't even there.

She crept down the darkened halls very worried that the Grandmaster was in the shadows watching her movements.

It wouldn't be long until she saw the large doors that would lead to the throne room.

Maria knocked timidly on the doors.

"Lord Enerjak! Are you in there?!" She called.

No answer.

Maria slowly opened the doors and walked inside.

"Lord Enerjak! I need to talk to you!" She called out.

No answer.

The blonde walked within the darkened room to see the marble throne empty.

"Where could he have gone?" She wondered.

That's when she seemed to noticed a darkened corridor off to the far right.

All the time she had come in here, she hadn't noticed that until now.

"I wonder where it leads."

Knowing that she was not supposed to be in here at all, she slowly began to walk down the darkened corridor.

Maria allowed her eyes to adjust to the darkness as she continued to walk.

Where would this path lead her; would it be to a secret location, or was it just a secret passageway that allowed Enerjak to slither around the palace without anyone noticing.

Before she even realized it, Maria saw a very dim light at the end of the corridor.

She sighed hollowly as she slowly peaked her head out.

It was here that she noticed that she seemed to be in some sort secret room. Towering shelves rose high above her filled with books and old files that seemed to date back hundreds of years.

Maria carefully picked up an old file to discover it was an old log from an experiment that Enerjak had conducting back before he went insane... Back when Edmund was still alive.

Maria flipped through the log to see an old photo of the two brothers. Although Enerjak relatively normal in the picture, she couldn't help but notice a gleam of insanity in his dark green eyes; making Maria really question if Enerjak had been corrupted or if he really was demented.

Not wanting to dwell on this disturbing thought, she put the file back on the shelf and continued to explore the room.

She noticed more books and files from different periods of time; she even noticed some files that dated back to the ARK. Maria would've question how he managed to get her Grandfather's files, but she knew there were so many different ways, it was almost frightening.

"Why would he collect all this data?" She wondered. That's when she noticed a large medieval looking tapestry hanging in the very back of the room.

"What is that..." Her eyes widened when she got a better look at it.

The drawing on the tapestry was a hedgehog; at first Maria thought it was Shadow, but upon farther inspection, she noticed he had no streaks in his quills or on his arms and legs.

The mysterious hedgehog was bathed in a bright light with fur as golden as the shining sun. His eyes were color of burning ambers that never had to fear of losing their spark. The tapestry showed the hedgehog fighting some sort of water monster within a ruined city.

Maria then turned to the corners of the tapestry to see the hedgehog, only now with rich blue fur, fighting a different assortment of enemies.

The girl stared in awe.

"The legends, they're true...! The legendary blue hedgehog will one day rise and become the protector of Earth and the people who live there. Grandfather always believed it to be true; but then he lost hope and wanted to create a hero to protect the planet in case the hero would never come. Thus Shadow was born..."

Maria gingerly touched the tapestry with her fingers.

There was something about the hedgehog that seemed so familiar to her, but she couldn't place her finger on it.

Maria suddenly felt a rigid cold dance along her spine.

That's when she realized, Enerjak was standing right behind her.

Trembling, Maria slowly turned to face him. His face was twisted into a feral snarl.

"I... I... I... I have perfectly reasonable explanation as to why I'm in here." The female said in a very tiny.

The grandmaster didn't say a word, almost as if to say that he wanted her to humor him. Although he did not look like he was in the mood for a joke.

Maria saw that as she should just continue.

"Well... I had been looking all over for you, but you were nowhere to be found; so I thought maybe you were in the thrown room, but again you weren't there. I swear I discovered this place by accident. I promise I won't tell anyone what is here. You can beat me or humiliate me in front of the legion but please don't kill me." She begged, trying not to crack.

The Grandmaster didn't even move a muscle.

"Well I see you really don't want to talk right now... I'll just leave... Heh...heh...heh..."

Maria was about to turn when she felt a green aura surround her body and that her body was unable to move.

The Grandmaster had no intention of letting her leave...yet.

"Please let me go." Maria demanded as calmly as she could.

Silence.

"This isn't funny; so unless you're going to say something to me, I'm just going to think that you're acting irrationally."

"You're not planning to betray me, are you?" Enerjak asked in a very deadly tone.

"N-n-no...!" Maria stammered, nervously.

"I don't believe you."

"I'm not! You know I'm always at your commend, my lord!" Maria protested.

"Well then, I want to do something for me that will prove that."

"Anything... Just say what you want and I'll do it!"

Enerjak walked toward her and placed a sharp knife in her hands.

"What's this for?" Maria asked.

Enerjak's eyes focused on the tapestry.

Maria turned to stare.

"I don't understand..."

"I want you to kill the legendary blue hedgehog!" Enerjak commanded.

"But...but...but I can't!"

"SILENCE! You will do as I tell you!" He roared.

Maria wanted to object, but really didn't want to know what he would do if she protested.

"Yes sir..." She quietly complied.

Enerjak handed her a legionnaire cloak.

As Maria was about to walk out, Enerjak called after her again.

"One more thing... Do not return until you've completed your task! I will know if you haven't!"

"Yes sir."

Maria slowly walked out of chamber wondering if she had it in her to complete this command.


	7. Chapter 7

**Will Maria go through with her mission? Only this chapter will tell.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Maria didn't know how much time had passed as she searched for the so called legendary hedgehog. She wasn't even sure where she should even be looking.

All that she saw around her was darkness of wilderness with the trees hiding the already darkening sky.

A part of Maria was just tempted to go back to palace, but she knew that was not going to happen; Enerjak would see to it that it wouldn't.

She would not be allowed to return to the palace until her task was completed.

The problem Maria was having however was not that she couldn't defeat this hedgehog; no the problem was that she didn't know if she wanted to defeat the hedgehog.

There was something deep within that she felt about the hedgehog, but she didn't know exactly what that was.

She looked ahead of her to see some sort of light off in the distance.

Maria's curiosity got the best of her and began running to toward the source of this burning light.

"Where is this light coming from; and why am I so drawn to its spark?" Maria thought to herself.

That was when the blonde beauty found herself coming into a clearing; and within the clearing, stood a magnificent castle that seemed to tower its way towards the moonlit sky.

"That's odd... I wonder why there's a castle out here." Maria thought, confused.

She turned her head to see a bright light coming from one of the windows.

With her interest burning more and more, Maria carefully to the window to see what was within that window.

Inside the window she saw a beautiful purple hedgehog lying on a bed. Her belly looked very swollen, almost like she was expecting a child at anytime.

That's when Maria recognized her.

"That's Queen Aleena! I had heard she was expecting, but she couldn't be... Could she..?" Maria wondered.

Meanwhile in the castle, Aleena had just finished her supper when her water had broke. Her attendants had taken her back to her room for her to rest until she was ready to give birth to her triplets.

Calmly regulating her breathing, she looked outside her window to see the beautiful moonlit night and the dark blue the sky seemed to shine.

The Queen smiled softly to herself.

"What a lovely night. I wonder if my children will be born at midnight on this lovely night; at the beginning of a brand new day. Wouldn't that be something?"

She laughed at the thought but began wincing when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. The babies would be here very soon.

Maria watched the queen; not even sure how she should feel.

It wouldn't be much until the queen was fully prepared to give birth.

Maria tried to watch what was going on through the window, but because the attendants seemed to surround her at every corner, nothing could be seen.

The girl groaned until she decided to sneak inside the castle to get a closer look.

Blending into the darkness, and making very sound, Maria slowly crept into the queens chamber. Hiding herself behind a pillar laden in the shadows.

That was when the sounds of crying seem to ring through the air.

"Congratulations your Majesty, You have two sons and a daughter." Said the midwife to the exhausted Queen.

Aleena looked to see her children being cleaned up and wrapped into swaddling blankets before they were placed into her arms.

"Oh my darlings, you're all so beautiful." She said, teary eyed.

Two of the babies looked just like her and husband. The girl had her mothers soft quills and color although not as purple. The one boy had rich green fur like his father and very spiky quills.

But her oldest child was quite strange. He looked exactly like his father, but his fur was a rich blue.

"Blue hedgehog... I never heard of a hedgehog having blue fur..." Said the midwife. "How could this come to pass?"

Aleena looked down at him, smiling gently.

"Regardless, I think a lovely blue... It certainly does suit such a beautiful baby boy." She sighed, softly.

"Have you decided what to name them?" Asked one of the attendants.

Aleena looked down at her children.

"Yes... But I will announce it at their christening."

"As you decide, your majesty."

The attendants took the babies from the queen's arms.

"I think you should rest now. I will put the children to bed in their nursery." Said the midwife.

"Thank you." Said the exhausted queen.

Maria waited as she watched the attendants help the queen get cleaned up and put into bed to rest.

Once the Queen was asleep the room was engulfed into the night.

Maria turned to see the door that would most likely lead to the children's nursery.

She held the knife in her hand.

"The Queen will have two other children to love; if I don't do this, then where does my loyalty lie?"

Finding the confidence to move, Maria slowly made her to the nursery.

Closing the door behind her, she slowly made her way towards the babies cribs.

The green and magenta infants were contently still as they slept.

The blue baby however seemed to squirm and kick in his sleep as if he was running in a open field.

"This hedgehog is really mysterious." Maria thought. "But I must do what I came here to do."

Maria walked to edge of his crib; as she raised her knife into the air, the baby opened his eyes.

She felt her hand freeze as her blue eyes met his gentle emerald ones.

That's when she realized it... The baby hedgehog reminded her of Shadow.

This little creature was what her Grandfather wanted to replicate. They were both born to protect everyone who lived here.

The baby let out a tiny coo.

Maria felt her arm starting to shake; she willed her arm to plunge, but it wouldn't make a move.

After the frozen movement, she sank to her knees.

"I can't... do it... I can't kill you... You're just a baby... You're just like my Shadow."

Maria felt tears streaming down her cheeks as she put her knife away.

"You will not die from my hand."

The baby continued to innocently look up towards her.

Maria gingerly caressed his soft little cheek.

"Go back to sleep, little one." She said, gently. "You're going to live another day."

He began to giggle and smile; thinking that she was playing a game with him.

Maria, worried that she would get caught, attempted to settle the baby down.

"It's time to sleep now." She said in soothing voice.

She then began to hum a lullaby; the baby was entranced by her voice and slowly began to settle down before going back to sleep.

Maria sighed heavily as she climbed out the window.

"Shit... What am I going to do? Enerjak more than likely is aware that I didn't do the deed. One only knows what he'll do to me."

Maria then started walking, not knowing or caring where she would go.

"I just got about what I'm going to do. I can't go back to the palace; and I sure as hell can't go to the guardians or GUN."

That's when she saw an incoming transmission coming from her communication device.

Maria was tempted to ignore the incoming call, but she knew if she ignored it, things were only going to get worse.

"Maria here..." She responded.

"Lord Enerjak wants to know: did you do it?" The voice of the soldier could be heard.

Maria was tempted to lie and say yes to buy her some time, but it wasn't going to do her any good. Enerjak was going to find out; if he didn't already know.

"I... You see... Well... Sigh... No..." Maria breathed, trying to swallow back a sob.

"What do you mean?" The soldier asked.

"I-I didn't do it... Tell him I'm sorry..."

"Maria... He knows already..."

Maria let a sob; of course the bastard already knew.

"He wants you to return to the palace immediately."

"Tell him I'll be back in a while."

"He says now..." The soldier simply said.

Maria couldn't keep back her tears.

"Well what does he want me to say?!" She demanded.

"You better ask him... Just get back here..." The transmission was cut.

Maria just breathed heavily.

"What have I done?!"

* * *

><p><strong>It looks like Maria couldn't bring herself to kill the baby. I'm starting to near the end of this installment. Until the next chapter, Read and Review<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I have now reached the climax, so let's get to it.**

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 8

Maria slowly walked down the halls of the palace when she finally returned.

From what it looked like she didn't have it in her to kill the baby hedgehog, her fate more than likely had been sealed.

She looked around her to see that all of the legionnaires were staring right at her; but instead of taunting and jeering her, they all looked her with looks of pure horror on their faces. It was almost as if they knew what was going to happen to her.

Maria was very tempted to run in the other direction and just go wherever she thought would be safe; but what good was that going to do? Enerjak would just track her down himself; and knowing him, the situation would be even more callous then it was already.

After what seemed like an eternity, the blonde human had finally made her way to the doors of the throne room. There was nowhere left to run or hide.

Breathing deeply, she pushed open the doors and walked into the darkened throne room.

Although she had been here countless timeless times, the room now felt so demented to her.

Sitting on the throne was the Grandmaster himself. His body was heavily laden in the shadows, so it was impossible to tell what his expression was like at the very moment. Even then however, Maria still he was probably fuming with rage; after all, she had betrayed him. Which was unforgiveable in the Dark Legion.

"My beautiful little child... I had taken you in, I had taught you everything I knew, I had fed you, I had put clothes on your back, I have you raised as if you were one of my own; but when I ask you to one important task for me, you completely disobey and betray me!" Enerjak roared in a such a rage.

"I..." Maria tried to say.

"I can't believe my loyalist follower would do this to me! The one follower I loved like my own! What do you have to say for yourself?!"

"I'm sorry..." Maria said, tears already falling down her cheeks.

Enerjak rose swiftly from his throne.

"That's it?! That's all you have to say me?! After everything I have done?!"

"What else do you want me to say?" Maria asked, quietly with her head down. "I mean... What could I possibly do now? What's done is done; and there is nothing I can do now to change it. Yet... Why would I want to? The baby hedgehog was as helpless as Shadow and I were. We were completely helpless against you! That is why I didn't kill the baby; I didn't him die like I did!"

She turned her head in anger.

"There is no loyalty with you! You made me what I am; and I was fucking idiot to let you!"

Enerjak started to walk towards her.

"I'm coming to the conclusion that you do not wish to serve me anymore... Am I right?"

"If it isn't obvious, then I don't know what is!" Maria growled.

Enerjak roughly grabbed her shoulder; forcing the girl to look deep into his eyes.

"It pains me that it had to come to this, but I always knew that one day this would all come to pass. Now that it has, I'm afraid that you're leaving me with no other choice."

"What do you mean?" Maria asked, carefully.

"You are going to listen to me, child. Even if I have to use force."

"I'm not going to listen you anymore; infact I'm leaving the palace tonight!"

Maria turned to walk out of the throne when she felt the same green aura start to surround her. Not long after, she heard the sounds of the doors slamming shut behind her. That's when she knew that the Grandmaster was never going to let her go, not ever.

Enerjak laughed eerily, sending shivers down the girl's spine.

"You botched the invasion onboard the ARK; and then you just had back out at the Queen's palace. I'm starting to see what the problem is, Shadow _is_ affecting your mind; which is the reason why that demon clung onto you, so you could remember."

Maria felt her eyes widened.

"You didn't want me to remember, did you? You wanted me to be your puppet this entire time, didn't you?! You sick... MOTHERFUCKER! I SHOULD RIP YOUR EYES OUT!" Maria roared in complete despair. "I WAS SO FUCKING STUPID!"

Enerjak gently rested his hand against her face.

"But I'm afraid it wasn't enough, little one. You have left me with no choice."

"What are you going to do to me?!" Maria demanded.

"I'll have to take all of your memories from you. As far as you will be concerned, Shadow will have never existed."

Maria started to panic when as she finally started to process what her fate would be.

"No... Don't take my memories away! Shadow was all I ever had! Please don't take that away from me!" Maria was now on her hands and knees.

Enerjak just looked down on her feeling nothing but sadistic pleasure of seeing her beg like a starving dog.

"I like seeing you beg... Keep going..." He purred.

"Please... Please don't do this... I promise I'll be good... I'll do exactly what you tell me to! Just don't do this to me!" Maria cried and cried.

Enerjak forced her to stand up.

"It must be done; then I will have complete confidence that you will never betray me ever again."

Maria let out a sob as she tried to run, but the aura surrounded her again, leaving her with nowhere to run.

The Grandmaster's hands began to glow with energy.

"When you awaken, you will remember nothing of your life."

"Shadow... I'm sorry... I'm sorry.. for everything..." She said distantly to no one.

Without wasting anymore time, Enerjak grabbed the sides of head allowing his power to run through her body.

The entire ordeal was nothing but agony as the world around her was slowly fading away.

As she started to lose consciousness Maria could see a faint image of her and Shadow staring out the window on the ARK; dreaming of what their life would be like once they would go to planet that they always dreamed of. But that is just what they were, cold distance dreams, dreams that never had come to what they should have been.

Her dreams would now be gone, and Shadow along with them; and she couldn't do a thing about it.

Maria saw one final image as she felt herself beginning to fall to the ground. The image of Shadow encased in the pod that would send him to the safety of the planet so blue. It was all coming to an end.

The world began to fade away as Maria uttered weakly.

"Sayonara... Shadow the Hedgehog."

Then all was silent.

* * *

><p><strong>Well it seems that Shadow is gone from Maria for good. Next chapter is going to be the epilogue and then this installment is done. Until then Stay tuned.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Well everyone this is the end of Savage. It took me almost a year to get here; but here I am.**

**The epilogue is going to set up for the next installment which is going take the focus from Maria to Sonic and Shadow. So it's important so you have an idea for what's going to happen next.**

**Other than that I would like to Thank lordoftheghostking28 for his encouragement and support. You the best! XD!**

**Let's finish!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

Years later

The royal triplets were out playing in the palace garden.

The warm sunshine was welcoming against their youthful faces as they laughed without a care in the world.

The oldest of the triplets was caring a little baby fox on his back.

The little boy had found the infant one evening and had begged his parents to let him keep.

While the boy loved his siblings, no words could describe the bond that he had developed for the little baby.

"Who wants to be to it now?" The little girl asked.

"I wanna be it!" Said the eldest.

"No Sonic! You always outrun and won't give us a chance to run." The other boy protested.

"But it's fun." Sonic protested.

"For you maybe..." The girl grumbled.

Before they could argue even more, one of the servants came out with a tray of food and a bottle of formula.

"Sonic, Sonia, Manic; come here and bring Tails over for some lunch." She ordered.

"It's time for munchies, little buddy." Sonic cooed to the little fox.

Tails clapped his hands.

The children quickly ate their lunch so they could resume playing.

"Let's play hide and seek now." Sonia suggested.

"We'll hide and Sonic and Tails have to catch us." Manic said before he and his sister ran off.

Sonic closed his eyes slowly counting to 100.

"Ready or not; here I come!" He called out.

Sonic slowly started walking around the garden when he was distracted by a blinding light.

When he felt his vision clear, he could see a black hedgehog and... himself?

Tails whimpered behind him.

"Look there I am!" The blue hedgehog said in his voice, although much older. "Wasn't I just so adorable?"

"Idiot..." The black hedgehog growled.

Sonic ran to the older boys gently setting Tails on the ground.

"Who are you two?" He asked, confused.

"Well to be honest... I'm you eight years from now." The older Sonic said. "Oh that's our faker Shadow the hedgehog."

Sonic looked over Shadow.

"Hiya Shads." Sonic grinned.

Shadow glared.

"Nope! Not any different from the faker I know now."

"Well how do I get here?" The little boy asked.

"We used chaos control to travel back in time." The older Sonic explained.

"Why?"

"Soni..." Tails cooed.

The older Sonic looked down at him; looking like he was going to burst into tears.

"Listen Sonic, we don't have much time, but we come here to warn you." Shadow said.

"Warn me what?" The boy asked.

"Warn you about the future."

"Oh do I become the world's greatest Olympic athlete?!" Sonic asked, hopeful.

"We're still working on that... No it's actually kind of morbid."

"How morbid could it be?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic will you listen?!" Shadow growled.

"Fine..." Sonic scoffed.

"The reason we came to warn you is because, somebody is after us." Sonic explained.

"Who would come after me? I'm so cute and adorable." The boy smiled.

Shadow rubbed his eyes.

"Someone is after both of us; we don't know who or what, but whatever it is really wants our blood." The black hedgehog explained.

"Why would I have to worry? I mean..."

"Mom and Dad won't be able to protect us; hell they have little knowledge to the situation." The older Sonic sighed.

Sonic shifted on his feet a little as he felt the news sink in. Something wanted him dead; and he had no idea what or why. What was he going to do?

"So... what do I do?" Sonic asked.

The older Sonic knelt in front of him.

"You survive... You build up your strength and your stamina; and no matter what happens never give up."

"Why did you come all this way to tell me?"

"Because it was only way I knew we would be ready." Older Sonic explained. "Right Shadow?"

Shadow merely nodded.

Sonic looked down at Tails, who in turn was looking up innocently at him.

"What about Tails?"

"Tails will be okay. We will go through so many things together; and our bond will grow." Older Sonic explained.

Sonic nodded his head as he smiled.

"Okay future me, I'll be ready."

Shadow sighed.

"Good... We have to get back to the present before someone see us."

"Really... I was hoping I could play a prank on Manic for old times sake..."

"Faker!" Shadow growled.

"Whatever... Spoilsport..."

The two pulled out 2 chaos emeralds before lifting them into air.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

A purple time warp appeared in the air and Shadow jumped in.

The older Sonic jumped in when the little boy called to him.

"BUT WHAT HAPPENS IF END UP IN DANGER?!" He asked.

The older boy grinned.

"Just remember this: if you have time to worry then run."

Sonic grinned.

"THANKS!"

"DON"T MENTION IT!" The older him was gone.

The warp disappeared just as Sonia and Manic appeared.

"Um... Are we still playing?" Manic asked, confused.

"Oh... I kinda got distracted." Sonic grinned, sheepishly.

"Well can we finish playing before..." Sonia was cut off by the sound of their mother's voice.

"Children it's time to come and continue with your lessons!"

"5 more minutes!" Manic protested.

"Your mother said now!" They could hear their father.

Crap... Manic mumbled.

"Let's go in." Sonia groaned.

"I'll be a second..." Sonic said.

Sonia and Manic ran inside.

Sonic looked out in the distance; danger was coming and he had to be ready when that day came.

"And I'll be ready." He grinned.

Picking up Tails, he ran to join his siblings.

Standing near an edge of a cliff overlooking the castle, there stood a young woman.

She had no idea why she even came here; but for some reason, she felt like she had been here once before...

**To be continued**

**The End. Thank you for reading. Stay tuned for the next installment. DUECES!**


End file.
